The Wanderer and the Heart
by Blue-sama
Summary: [AU] When Riku landed on a new world, he expected to find something completely new. What he didn't expect, though, was to find a world driven by religion, full of people willing to die for their god. Even more, he never expected to meet Sora.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts:**  
_The Wanderer and the Heart_**  
**

* * *

He wandered. He had wandered as long as he could remember, and he planned to wander the rest of his life. He was a Wanderer. He knew nothing else, and the idea of being chained down to one place the remainder of his life span repulsed him. He could barely understand how other people could do it so easily. Didn't they want to see everything? See the worlds? 

Of course, wandering had gotten so much more expensive once the discovery of new worlds, but that made it just so much more exciting! Instead of just seeing new people, different ways of life, one could see all sorts of oddities never imagined in another world! It was splendid! Who could want to stay on their own world and never see the wonders of another? While many wanderers had to purchase their own Gummi Ship before they could set out, he had been given his own by an old friend. An old mentor.

His earliest memory was of a Wandering troupe, one might call them. They were wanderers, through and through, but simply wandering never made money, so they became a circus of some sorts, making money off of entertaining others. One of those Wanderers was an extraordinary character named Michael, although everyone called him Mickey. He wasn't a young boy - neither was he an old man - but he could light up the spirit around the campfire just by walking and sitting down in the circle. He was bright and cheery, but also wise and stern. He charmed almost everyone he met, and once they had found this small boy, Mickey instantly took to him, caring for the boy as if it were his own son.

One day, however, Mickey just disappearing, leaving his own personal ship to the boy he had found. They mourned the loss of their brightest member, but soon moved on, all except the boy. They forgot, but he couldn't. He soon left, disgusted at how easily they forgot their friend. But he wouldn't. He would travel on his own, living his mentor's dream.

He sighed and stretched, glancing at the screen again. He had been in the Sea of Stars for days without a sign of life. Well, that wasn't true. Two days ago he had met another Wanderer, but they didn't stop to chat. What was the point? They both had better things to do. But now, there was nothing, really. He groaned. It had been weeks since he had stopped at an unfamiliar world, and he was itching for something new. How long would he have to wait?

Just as the thought passed through his mind, the screen flashed at him, indicating that a world was in a few hours' journey. He jumping out of his seat, racing over to his desk, scrambling to find something. He gave a "A-ha!" and pulled out his map, unrolling it. While many Wanderers simply traveled for enjoyment and barely remembered many of the worlds they visited, he had fervently mapped out his travels, making notes of every place he had been and many of the people he had met. He checked his map, along with a map he had gotten from an old Wanderer awhile back. He often used this one for reference to things. He blinked, and frowned. The old man had never gone out this far... Had anyone? He glanced at the screen as the world become visible, and he frowned more. It didn't look like any place that had been described before. Had he discovered a new world? That would be simply magnificent! A new world that he could boast about once he met other Wanderers! Riku could hardly wait.

-_o_-**O**-_o_-

"Sora!" Kairi, one of his childhood friends, called, clutching her basket closer as she raced to catch up to him. He smiled, and paused to wait for her. Why not? It wasn't like he hated her or anything.

"Good afternoon, Kairi," he said politely, "How are your parents?"

"Oh, they're the same as usual," she shrugged, not very interested in that topic. She glanced at him, and blushed a little, smiling shyly. "Are you going to the temple? I would love to accompany you. I-If you would have me, I mean!"

The temple was one of the highlights of Twilight Town. The town had always been famous for its artisans, but also for the extreme faith of the people. It was a glorious place indeed, second only to the holy city! The temple was fairly crowded most of the time because of it, full of people come to offer up prayers to the god in hopes of a good harvest, or a long life for the Daughter. He went once a week at the instruction of his father, and all of his friends had quickly learned his schedule.

"You know I love your company," he said honestly, a small frown forming, "But I promised Olette I would go to the temple with her today. You know how my cousin is terrified of the angels." Kairi pursed her lips, as if deciding whether she was going to argue about it, before sighing and nodding.

"I understand," she said softly, "But you have to promise your next visit for me!" She leaned over, quickly placed a kiss on his cheek, before running off, nearly dropping her basket. His eyebrows shot up, and he turned to watch her run. That was certainly a surprise. While she had never been too secretive of her affection, she had never been so bold, either. He smiled slightly, and continued his light walk, pondering over what he would say to her. What could he say?

He turned at the right road, and smiled. This was always his favorite part of the walk to the temple. Since the god created the world and placed the chosen people upon it - at least according to the story the Seraphim Demyx shared when he was a child - he had ordered the construction of 13 beautiful temples in his honor, which his people willingly did. Not only were the buildings themselves beautiful, but for almost a mile in every direction was full of simply magnificent greenery. In Twilight Town, the temple was surrounded by a lush green forest that the children loved playing in.

He strolled down the stone path that had been set up, stopping every once in awhile to admire a particular plant or another. However, in what he guessed was the middle of his trek through the forest, he stopped, a familiar smell invading his nose. Familiar, but never for this spot. His eyes widened in alarm, and he glanced to the sky, looking for smoke. He could smell smoke, fire! He blinked, thinking he saw something through a thicket of trees, and rushed towards them. Maybe someone was hurt! Or worse, maybe someone was trying to destroy the beautiful scenery! He couldn't allow it! This was a symbol of their love for the god, and he wouldn't let it be destroyed so easily!

As he ran, coming closer to whatever he was seeing in the trees, he glanced around, wondering if anyone else had noticed. Wouldn't someone notice? He ran through the last few trees into a clearing - well, one that seemed to be made very recently - and stopped, agog at what he saw. It was... it was impossible! It was foreign. Nowhere else had anything like this.

In front of him seemed a large vehicle, larger than even the Daughter's carriage. It was shiny, reflecting off the sun in a painful manner, making him wince and shield his eyes. It was monstrous, and he was almost fearful of it. At least, until _he_ stepped out of it.

He had seen silver hair before, sure, but always it had been a dulling silver, topping the crowns of old wise men. But this... this hair was flowing like a river, looking softer than the softest fabric. At first, he only noticed the newcomer's hair. Well, and why not? It was so strange, just like the monster he had arrived in! But he looked over the newcomer, trying to decide if he was friend or foe.

He was a boy, probably around Sora's own age. He was taller though, and possessed that strange hair. His eyes, though, weren't much better. He walked a few steps closer, peering into them. He couldn't decide if they were blue or green. They seemed to flicker somewhere in-between. He walked a bit closer still, as the boy was just staring at him, and touched his clothing, another foreign thing about him. The cloth felt so... indescribable. He frowned, feeling it over and over again, trying to identify it.

He jumped when the stranger started speaking in - who would've guessed it? - a foreign tongue. His voice was soft and velvety, and Sora just stared, much like an animal right before it was hunted. The stranger spoke again, slower this time. Sora tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't understand," Sora explained, stepping back and shaking his head. The stranger raised his eyebrows in surprise, before starting to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" the brunette said with an annoyed expression, before pointing at himself, "Sora. So. Ra." He paused, extending his hands out to the stranger to request identification of some sort. He seemed to be carrying no weapons, so he didn't see him as too much of a threat.

"My name's Riku," the stranger said, surprising Sora once again, although this time with his fluent speech. This only had the brunette gaping even more. This Riku only laughed more, and glanced around. "You mean you don't recognize me? You haven't seen a Wanderer before? At all?"

"Wander...er?" Sora frowned, "No... what is it? And what is that strange monster you brought with you? Is it injured? I can go ask the priest for assistance. I'm sure he knows a few prayers that can certainly heal your beast. Or was it eating you?" This seemed to be hilarious for Riku, as he doubled over with laughed. Sora waited with annoyance for his answer. Was he so funny? He was asking normal questions!

"Oh! Haha, don't worry about... him, I suppose. He'll be fine. It seems I have made it to a new wo-- Er, place," he said, before glancing at Sora, "Well, er... Sora, right? Would you mind explaining to me everything about this place? I'm new here, as you can obviously tell, and I'm very curious."

"Olette will kill me for missing it... but I'll explain what I know to you, Riku," he said politely, a smile slowly appearing on his face, "Well... Welcome to Twilight Town."

-**x**-**X**-**x**-

"Okay, okay, let me get this straight," Riku said, biting into the food Sora had offered him. He had really found a weird one this time. The world seemed completely empty of any sort of technology! At least for the common folk. He couldn't believe this Sora thought that his Gummi Ship was an animal! Really! That wasn't all - it also seemed that this world was extremely religious. Which was fine, although he was glad he saw Sora first, instead of someone who would brand him as a demon and try and kill him.

Sora... he really was a strange boy. He was his age - maybe a bit younger - but possessing a politeness he was unused to. But he was also happy and likable. He reminded Riku of his old mentor, Mickey. He had the most outrageous hair he had ever seen as well. It was a normal color - chestnut brown - but it spiked out in unbelievable ways. And they had no hair gel - he had asked, getting another odd look from the boy - so he could only guess it was natural. But, although he was a man, he had to admit, Sora did have beautiful blue eyes. They were inviting, almost seductively so, and just a color you could stare at for hours, which he was sure many of the girls around here tried.

"So you have a place called Kingdom Hearts, which appears once a month, lighting up the night sky. This is where the god lives, the one who created the world and almost everything. If you live in the way he has asked, once you will die, your soul will be sent to Kingdom Hearts, where you will dwell with the god forever more," Riku asked, pausing as if to ask that what he had said was correct. Sora nodded, and he continued.

"To know the god's wishes, he created the Daughter of the Heart - usually just called Daughter - who is a direct connection to him, and keeps peace and harmony throughout the world. She has thirteen Angels - called Seraphim - underneath her, which travel the world, assisting the people and acting as a symbol of hope to everyone. Beneath the Seraphim, there are also other, lesser angels...? And then you have temples where you worship the god, and every year there's a huge ceremony where the Daughter... does something...?"

"It changes," Sora explained calmly, "She usually chooses what she does."

"Wait, so has it always been the same Daughter?" he asked, frowning thoughtfully, "Since the beginning?"

"Oh no, of course not. The Seraphim are always changing as well. I'm not sure how the god chooses the Seraphim - I think he communicates with the Daughter - but the Daughter is chosen from any of the holy children."

"Holy children?"

"Yes. The child of a Seraphim, usually. They're mostly recognizable by their blonde hair. No one except the child of an angel has blonde hair," he explained quickly, frowning.

"And it is always a girl? There is no Son or anything, or a male Daughter?" Riku asked. Sora shook his head, and they both let it drop. There was nothing else to get out of that.

Riku sighed, and took another look around him. They hadn't explored the area like he had wanted. Instead, his 'tour guide' took him to a small spot in the forest where people could stop and rest, or eat if they so wanted. He wasn't really interested in it, but he didn't want to offend Sora, who seemed severely attached to the place. So he simply nodded and allowed the boy to take him where ever he wanted.

Only after about a half-hour after they had sat down - not long enough to satisfy Riku's never-ending questions - a voice started calling for Sora. He almost immediately jumped to his feet, groaning slightly, which made the Wanderer curious. Was this a lover, come to chastise him for a late meeting?

His curiosity was intensified when a girl raced into the clearing, her scowl becoming more pronounced when she saw Sora. He looked guilty, and glanced back at Riku, as if he would have the answers. "Olette.. I'm sorry, I mean, I-" he said, stumbling over the words.

"Oh, who cares about that?!" the girl said loudly, bouncing over to him, "So you were late! Cousin, I have something much better for you! It's simply wonderful!" She paused, as if waiting for gasps and demands as to what it was. When she didn't get away, her smile faded slightly, but she went on anyway. "Today, at the temple... the Seraphim Roxas is here! Come on, you have to come see him! And bring your friend along!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this was just an idea when I couldn't focus on anything else, really. I wrote this mostly for my best friend, after she lent me two books she had suggested long before, but I was "too cool" for science-fiction, although it's really not that. Even though I always complained about the characters, especially in the sequel, I did enjoy the books. My friend and I are completely in sync when it comes to music and books. 

Anyway, I don't mean to be one of those begging people, but unless people really want me to continue this, I won't. It's not that I wrote this simply to get reviews, but I wrote this for myself and my friend, and I meant it to originally be just a "what-if" for her. I'm not going to say "I'll continue it if I get x-amount of reviews!" But, unless people show interest in it, I'm just going to let it stay where it is, and be a nice little beginning. I like it, but I could be doing other things instead of this, so why bother continuing this when I could be working on other things and nobody cares anyway? I know how it's going to end, and I could just write up a summary for my friend.

Well, that's about it. I wasn't originally going to have that explaination about some of the world's mechanics, but things would've been pretty confusing without it.

Because I am willing to settle with this if there's no interest, I also haven't decided upon any romantic couplings, if there are any, at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts:  
_The Wanderer and the Heart_**  
_Chapter Two_

* * *

He had seen temples before - he couldn't he not have, with all the worlds he went to? - But never anything like this. It was huge! When he saw the building he was awed. It towered over the large trees! Sure, buildings - tall skyscrapers, even! - were common in other worlds, but in a world like this? How long would it have taken to build it? Years, if they didn't have any machines to assist them! Maybe even decades! But it was truly a work of art. Even he could appreciate it, and he didn't understand one thing about art and the such. Olette giggled at him as Sora hurried them inside, but he barely noticed. The pillars were never just pillars. They always had decorative vines of flowers wrapped around them. The walls were never just walls. They were too white and beautiful to be 'just walls.' He could barely describe it. 

He was sure that the inside would be even better. But, instead of being able to enjoy it, he was pushed and shoved as soon as he entered the doors of the temple. He had to grab onto Sora's shirt so he wouldn't he dragged away. The place was a mad house! The room - which was huge, make no doubt about it - was filled with all sorts of people, buzzing and gossiping about the arrival of the Seraphim Roxas. Sora glanced behind him, grabbing Riku's wrist, and dragging him along, through the crowd. Although he was sure the crowd would've protested and whined about how they were cutting through, no one made a peep about them, and even moved to let him through. He found that puzzling. But he didn't have time to focus on it as he was dragged through. They had long lost Olette, but Sora hadn't noticed. It seemed to be a miracle he hadn't forgotten Riku!

Soon, though, sooner than Riku could've ever predicted them to cross such an expansive room, they reached the 'stage'. Well, that's what he would call it, anyway. It was really just a raised section of the stone floor, edged with stairs - he wouldn't call them that, since it was only two steps. While Sora bounced up the stairs with ease, the Wanderer nearly tripped down them, only staying upright because of the person holding his wrist. He muttered a thank you, although he doubted the boy could hear him. He doubted he could hear anything besides the roaring caused from his excitement.

Before he could examine any more of the stage, Sora stopped abruptly, not budging an inch as the silver-haired man ran into him from behind. No, he had no attention to anything besides the being standing in front of them, the source of all of the buzz and interest. And, with one look, Riku could see exactly why.

He wasn't old - in fact, he looked like he would be around their own age - but he held himself in such a way that even he, a complete stranger to this world, would give him the respect he almost commanded. But, for all the regal air he possessed, he also had a friendly and welcoming demeanor. Even now, in all the mannerly traditions and formality he wasn't probably forced to endure, he was wearing an easy smile. He was probably the kind of person it was impossible to hate. And he hadn't even to begin to take in his looks! Blonde hair, blue eyes... The perfect image of an angel. Riku, as non-believing in religion and angels as he was, might've gotten down on his knees in worship if it wasn't for one detail that almost made him shy away from the welcoming individual.

This man - or was boy more appropriate? He was in the difficult transition between the two terms - had a pair of ebony wings attached to his back. They were lovely, the feathers looking as smooth as silk and as soft as anything. They were also large! If he stretched them out, they would probably be a span of eight feet! If it weren't for the color, he would've possibly believed in a higher power. Maybe.

When he traveled with the Wanderer's Troupe, there was an old woman, named Flora. Everyone agreed that she was senile, unstable, and just unbearable, but no one had the heart to abandon the old hag. Riku had no real problem with her, but then again, he never had a problem with any of them. She would always tell him that any creature with black was not to be trusted at all, as it was a color of demons. Ravens, bears, dogs, cats. Any other color of animal was fine, but a black one was untrustworthy and likely to kill you once the chance arrived. Women. Any woman with the demon color was just a seductress, dealing in all sorts of sins. While the others in the troupe laughed at her and told her to keep her badgering to herself, he couldn't help but listen, and take some of her advice in. And why wouldn't he? He was only a young boy then, oblivious to the dangers of the world. So he couldn't be content or at ease with this new individual, with his wings - which should've been such a holy thing - such an evil color.

"Why hello there, Sora," the boy/man said lightly, glancing between the brunette and the silver-haired Wanderer, "And just who might this be? I've never seen him before. He looks like a good, faithful man, though." He gave Sora an easy grin, which the brunette returned with ease. Riku didn't like the connection between the two. He didn't like it at all.

"Oh, this? This is Riku, my new friend. He's... new here, and unused to our customs," Sora explained, before pulling Riku up beside him, "Riku, this is the Seraphim Roxas. Roxas, this is Riku. There. Now you're properly introduced." Roxas seemed to be very curious about him, even to the point of circling around him, his evil wings trailing behind him. He stopped after once around, though, frowning even more.

"But... how can he be unused to the customs?" he murmured, more to himself than to anyone else. Not that anyone was close enough to hear anything the three of them could've said. They gawked and stared at him, but apparently only Sora could get close to him. The others stayed a reasonable distance away, which confused him. Why was Sora so special? "The whole world is blessed by our beloved Daughter... Why wouldn't he know? There's not a part of the word we haven't cared for..."

Riku nearly paled as the Seraphim started questioning his origin. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was just something that was telling him that he shouldn't reveal where he had come from. Especially not to the black-winged 'angel.' Now he was thankful he hadn't mentioned it to Sora yet. The brunette probably wouldn't betrayed his secret to this Roxas without batting an eyelash.

"Of course. If it was anyone besides the baby-faced, precious Roxas, there wouldn't be such a party," a voice said above them, and it seemed as if the entire room looked up. Only then had Riku noticed that the entire ceiling was glass, with part of it just open, obviously to let such winged beings into the temple, as it would be hard to land anywhere else with the forest surrounding the place. And it was indeed another black-winged Seraphim that was swiftly soaring towards them. This one, Riku could tell as he came closer - how high was that ceiling? - was much different from the young and seemingly carefree Roxas. Even from the distance that he was at, although he was getting closer every second, he was easily larger than Roxas. His wing span made the blonde Seraphim's look small and childish, as did his physic. He was huge, with strong muscles that even showed through the white robes he wore. The room immediately fell into silence as he entered, everyone struck in awe by this Seraphim. Even Sora looked impressed. When he finally landed next to Roxas, though, the younger one scoffed.

"Well, what do you expect, Lexaeus?" he asked airily, raising an eyebrow, "You're terrifying! I've heard infants scream because you entered the room! 'Silent Hero', indeed." He huffed, and glanced the other way, as this Lexaeus rolled his eyes. Obviously the two weren't on good terms. But the newcomer quickly glanced at the two closest mortals, raising his eyebrows in interest.

"Oh... yes... Sally, was it? I was never good at names," he said in a bored tone, as if he didn't really care to listen to Sora speak. But the brunette smiled warmly at him, and shook his head.

"Sora, Seraphim."

"Ah, yes, Sora, now I remember," he said lightly, before chuckling, "Don't he look a lot like his father, Roxas? Jus' the spitting image of him, really." He laughed boldly, and both of the teenage boys glowered at him. Riku didn't understand why, and said nothing. Thankfully the large Seraphim hadn't noticed him. He felt this one would be much less forgiving. He glanced behind at the crowd, watching them stare at the two 'angels' in awe. It apparently wasn't often an angel visited them, and now they had two in one day! That must've really been a treat to them.

"Anyway, I don't really care," Lexaeus went on, turning away from the two and back to Roxas, "I really hate this wimpy town, and I wouldn't have come if anyone else asked me, but here I am. I have a message for you, our little 'Key of Destiny.' Really, could she have chosen a worse name for you? You're no better than your disgrace of a father, and-"

"Thank you, Lexaeus," the blonde said icily, snatching up a letter the "Silent Hero" had held out for him, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm in the middle of a visit here, and I'd like to do it in peace."

"I don't think you understand," he said, rolling his eyes, "That letter's from her. She wants you to come back right now. She says it's urgent. I wouldn't keep her waiting if I were you. You know Nymphy would have your hide. Well, she probably would, anyway." Roxas narrowed his eyes, and opened the letter, scanning over the piece of paper quickly. Riku couldn't read it from the distance he was at, but he could see the delicate handwriting and watched as Roxas's facial emotions changed. Who was 'she', anyway? The Daughter?

"My friends!" Roxas suddenly called out to the crowd, looking weary now, "I must apologize, but I can stay no longer! I wish I could... You have no idea how I long to stay and wish you all well, but the Daughter has asked for me! Farewell!"

"Her will be done!" was the general response from the crowd as they cheered and waved, a couple of well wishes in the midst of the noise. Lexaeus rolled his eyes, and took off, nearly blowing Riku back with the force of it. Roxas laughed lightly, and glanced at Riku and Sora, sighing.

"I'm sorry, my friend," he apologized, glancing at Riku for a moment, "But I must leave. Maybe soon we'll all be able to have a nice chat. Until that time, stay well, and may Kingdom Hearts pour out its blessings upon this place." He gave one last friendly smile, before following his fellow Seraphim's example, gone almost as fast. Riku frowned, not sure what to make out of what had just happened. Before he could ask Sora anything, the brunette turned to him, his smile a little more sad and droopy. Obviously he wanted more time to converse with the 'angel.'

"Come on, Riku," he said lightly, holding out his hand, "I'll go introduce you to the Twilight Gang."

-_o_-**O**-_o_-

"I have to admit - you always did have a way with words," a voice teased, and Roxas spun around to find its owner, although he had that voice burned into his memory. When catching sight of him, however, he grinned.

"Well, someone has to make a good impression. It might as well be me, don't you think?" he responded, shrugging and continuing on his flight back to Destiny Peak. Why would the Daughter summon him so suddenly? She knew that he had gone to Twilight Town to make the people happy. She had given him her well wishes! Had something happened? Was she hurt?

"Don't worry your pretty little head. You'll wrinkle," his friend said, his usual sly grin gracing his face. Roxas couldn't help but laugh. While many of the Seraphim he couldn't stand, he had found a dear friend in the Flurry of Dancing Flames, the Seraphim Axel. At first, he was unwelcome by everyone, simply because he was the youngest and newest Seraphim, but soon, the peculiar man befriended him. He looked so... unreal to Roxas. His hair, it was like fire blazing behind him - which fit him, of course. And his eyes were as green as any he had ever seen. His wings were a good size, and he was almost always seen flying. It suited his personality to fly free. He was as fickle as a mortal woman, maybe even more so.

"If I wrinkle, it'll be because I'm busy keeping you in line," Roxas retorted, and they both shared another grin. Smiling and happiness was impossible not to have when they were in each other's company. They were two peas in a pod, two birds of a feather!

"Listen... I think She's worried about something," Axel said after a moment, his tone different. Instead of the almost mocking voice he usually used, his voice was soft, hesitant. Roxas could tell he was really worried about Her. He was as well. "It started last night. Marly was there, too, but he wasn't paying... well, he was doing what he was usually doing." Roxas nodded knowingly. They both knew well how Marluxia felt about Her, and how sinful and wrong it was. They both warned him, as did many others, but his unhealthy attraction just would not be stopped.

"Then we'll pray for Her," the blonde Seraphim said 'matter-of-factly', "There's nothing else we can really do. She's the Daughter. She can handle anything."

**-x-X-x- **

He was sick of angels. He was sick of mountains. He was sick of this place! Every day he passed another of those blasted Seraphim, always having to be polite to them when they treated him like dirt. Didn't he matter at all? He was the brother of the Daughter, after all! Didn't that couldn't for anything? Apparently not enough for the 'wonderful' Seraphim. Everyone adored them so, but they never say what terrible people they could be. Of course, they were much better than many men of the world, but... really! The Seraphim Luxord would never stop gambling, Xaldin had a drinking problem, Xigbar enjoyed women far more than a holy man should, and he didn't want to start on any of the others! And still, day in and day, all he heard was "Long live the Seraphim!" or "Kingdom Hearts bless the Seraphim!" It was enough to drive anyone mad!

Of course, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't just leave. He couldn't abandon his sister! She needed him! Not to mention he didn't trust a few of the Seraphim unsupervised around Her. Then again, some of the other, almost likable Seraphim had that idea as well. But still, they were all a plague. Why did the god let such terrible people help rule and comfort the common folk? He sighed. It was only a few days until Kingdom Hearts would come again, and he could be comforted. Maybe he could write to her, as well. She was probably so bored and lonely in Hollow Bastion. And all the others back in Twilight Town.

He stopped at one of the large, ornate windows overlooking Dusk City, and he scowled. He hated that place, almost as much as he hated the Seraphim. Really, he hated everything around here, except for his sister. Sure, the god and all that blessed Dusk City, but there were also the shadows of the place that even Kingdom Hearts could not reach. Those were the disgusting places he never hoped to see again. He would have to remember to mention those dens of sin to his sister one of these days. Well... maybe when she was a bit relaxed. Recently she had been so on edge, and she couldn't tell anyone way. Maybe the god was telling her some distressing news. Maybe their world was in danger! Maybe she was in danger! He scowled at the city, still alive and dancing with their lights at such an hour, and turned towards his sister's private quarters. Maybe a visit with her would do his mind well. She had always been gentle and understanding, and that's what he needed right now. Maybe, if she could assure him she was in no danger, he could go visit the others in Twilight Town or her in Hollow Bastion. How long had it been since they had been together?

"Sister...?" he asked hesitantly as he creaked the door open to her private study, where she was sure to be. Perhaps she was conversing with the god, or writing a prophecy, or reading over old texts. When he came in, however, she was doing none of the above. She was just sitting in her chair, her face buried in her hands. She barely acknowledged him as he came in.

"Are you alright?" he asked, daring to break the silence that had fallen after she had not responded. She looked so tired... She had been tired a lot these days. He was so worried.

Her head snapped up at his question, and her eyes darted around, tense, as if expecting an attack. When her eyes landed on him, however, she relaxed, and sighed.

"Oh. It's you," she said, her voice weak as just as tired as she looked, "Please.. come in, sit down. I always feel better when you're with me... Cloud."

-**o**-_X_-**o**-

* * *

**A/N: **Woo! I actually finished it. Longest chapter of.. anything that I've written. But it was fun. Introduce new characters and stuff, and yeah. Oh, in case anyone was wondering, I probably will be finishing this, since my buddy really likes it. (And yes, Time, I lied. They do have wings.) So, thank you for reading this, and please review, etc. etc. Sacrifice your newborns up to me(Kidding, kidding!), you know the deal. 


End file.
